Harry s Chaotic Heritage
by TheDani132
Summary: What if Dumbledore thinks Harry should learn his true Heritage. Will Harry accept the misterios Person in his Life or will he rejekt all? *pinkie Glares at me through the Fourth wall* I know i know i suck at summaries. Rated T for small violence and so on but may change later. I sadly have no time to continue this story at the moment
1. Through the Lookinglass

**I do not own MLP:FIM or Harry Potter, However, i own the idea for this Fanfic Please Enjoy ^^  
** _Hogwarts, Dumbledore s Office:_ Old, Calculating cold blue eyes looked over the rim of some Half-moon Glasses. These eyes belonged to the wise and friendly Dumbledore. They were cold because of the Creature sitting in front of him, or should I say, a creature in human disguise.

 **#Flashback to a week prior#**  
Dumbledore sighted. He looked over the report that Hagrid had given him. It said how badly Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was Treated. He never would have thought that the Boys Relatives would treat him so bad. He looked up to find a concerned Hagrid sitting in front of him, awaiting his answer. The Blue eyes met the small black ones and a few wrinkles appeared as the Headmaster gave the Groundskeeper a sad smile. Hagrid knew what it meant. He knew that the boy was inside of that bad household to keep him safe, he knew that there were wards and spells for safekeeping but he didn t care. Or better said, he cared too much. He would have taken Harry anytime but he knew that he wouldn t be as safe as with his Family and that made both man sad. But Dumbledore had an idea that might work. He looked up at Hagrid again and that warm Twinkle that was always in his eyes, that reassuring, hope giving twinkle, he told Hagrid of his plan. An Hour later Hagrid left the office with a wondrous expression on his face, at least on the part you could see through the beard and hair, but he was happy.

 **Forward 2 Days:**  
Dumbledore hat prepared the spell that he was going to use. He stood in a room, located deep within Hogwarts and standing in front of a mirror. It was as tall as the Mirror Erised it had a pink frame with blue gemstones embedded. Dumbledore had to wait two days because he first had to ask for permission to cross the border between worlds. He had send Fawkes with a message ahead. The Phoenix had just arrived back with the permission to come back to the land he once called his second home. He stepped Through the mirror into a swirling pool of Colours.

* * *

In a Small little Village called Ponyville it was a beautiful day.6 ponies and a small Purble dragon were having a picnic. (Of course, I am talking about the mane six and spike) Their names are Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.  
They all were laughing at something Pinkie Pie said, when suddenly Spike nearly barfed out a scroll hat had the seal of Princess Celestia. Twilight took the scroll in her magic, opened it and started to read out loud:  
 ** _My dear Twilight_**  
 ** _I have an interesting visitor I would like you too meet. Can you and your friend please come to the Castle as fast as you can?_**  
 ** _And please bring Discord as well would you. I have an interesting proposal to make him._**  
 ** _Princess Celestia_ **

After she finished reading, Twilight looked at all her friend and then at Fluttershy. She said: Fluttershy? Could you contact Discord for us? I think we can should go as soon as we can. Fluttershy just nodded and yelled as loud as she could: DISCORD! WE NEED YOU HERE. They all stared blankly at the blushing Pegasus but before anypony could say something, a flash of light appeared in front of them ..

 **And Cut. How did you like it so far? Please write an honest review, I can handle anything ^^**


	2. The Visitor with the many Names

**In Canterlot-Castle:** Princess Celestia sad on her Throne looking rather glum. Daycourt was in order and infront of her was a "Noble-Pony" who babbled on about the rising taxes and how it only affected the Rich Ponies. She wondered why they didn´t bother her sister with these Problems. She was the one who reintroduced the Tax for the Rich-Ponys. The More you had, the more You had to give.

She practicly screamed with Joy when a Guard opened the Large Doors to the Throneroom and made its aproach to the front of the large Hall. She hold her Hoof up for the "Noble-Pony" to stop his rambling and turned to the Guard with a kind Smile.

"My, what an unexpected visit. What happent that you need to interrupt the Daycourt?" she asked, still that kind smile in place.

"i am sorry Princess Celestia." the Guard took his helmet of and brushed through his dark Brown mane. That move made Celestia slightly anxios about what the nervous Guard would say. "i have a Message for you. A Phenex appeart in a burst of Flames, droped the scroll and sat ontop of the Door to the Mirrorchamber" that let Celestia a bit Baffeld. She knew whos Phenix it was but it couldn´t possibly be. The last Time she saw him, it was nearly a Thousend years ago, he sayd he would probably leave for good.

"Bring me the scroll and invite the Phenix in. I think he might be thisty. and please could you possibly bring me a nice Tea?" the last bit was asked with a little bit of puppydog-eyes to the Guard, the Noble-Pony long forgotten standing with a slight scrowl on his face near the Door.

"Oh and Daycourt is Dismisst till i solve this matter."

The unicorn-Guard levitadet the scroll to the Princess and swiftly left to get her a Tea and invite the Phenix.

When Celestia Broke the Seal that looked like an H with 4 different Animals around it and started to read, her eyes got wider by the second and at the end, she Smiled brightly. Her old friend was comming back for a visit.

 ***TIMESKIP 2 DAYS FORWARD***

She had sent the Phenix back with an Answer, had written Twilight she should come and see the visitor (she could hardly hide her laughter when her former Student found out who her Visitor will be) and informed Luna of an Important Person comming but refusing to say a name.

She now sat inside the Throneroom, to her Right sat Her Sister, Princes Luna, and Princes Cadence. To her Left Side sad her Former Student, Princes Twilight, and a slightly sour Discord. Why was he sour you might ask? he was under NO CIRCUMSTANCES to Prank the visitor. From the Princesses Perspective, the rest of the Mane six standing on the Left side of the Hall, infront of the Windoes so that the light would give them an air of mistery, and on the right side a Battalion of Guards.

When the Door opened everyone stiffend slightly even the hair of the Princesses stoped for a second. A Guard in Golden Armor came in, a scroll in his magic, and he cought:

" Now Announcing Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." everyone (except Celestia looked confused) but that changed to Shock when the announcer spoke again, slightly stuttering whe he realised who he was announcing:" St...Starswirl...the...Bearded...former Archmage and *gulb* Teacher at the Accademy for gifted Unicorns..." a silence you could almost cut through. Celectia silently chuckeld to herselfe as she thought about the titels he Aquiered. The Doors Burst Oben and in the Doorway stood a Grey Unicorn with a long white beard and piercing blue eyes that held a smirk in them.

 **AAAAAAAANNNNNND Cut...i know how you hate cliffhangers so here, have one**


	3. Explenations and Surprises

**YAY. Finally an Update. Sorry that I hadn´t time to write stories but a few things Happened : P but you don´t care about that, You care about my Stories so here is the 3** **rd** **Chapter ^^ (I will call Dumbledore in this chapter only Starswirl)**

 _Canterlot Castle; Throne Room:_

The whole Room was silent, the only thing making a sound were the steps from the Grey Unicorn that made its way slowly to the Thrones. All eyes were on him, some with amused expressions (Celestia) and the rest with shock and wonder.

"Greetings noble Princesses of Equestria. I Hope I have not disturbed something Important with my wish to meet thee?"

Celestia answered with her ever-present kind smile "Do not worry my dear Starswirl, for your presents is an unexpected but welcome change"

"That I am glad for my dear Celestia. How long has it been for you since I last saw you?"

"Only a thousand years but do not worry I have no ill feelings towards your sudden leave so long ago. How long has it been for you?"

"Nearly 50 years. I must say I am happy to see that Princess Luna has returned and 2 new Alicorns have risen to power. I must say, I am surprised"

He then turned his twinkling blue eyes to Discord and the twinkle dimmed ever so slightly "I guess there is a Reason why Discord is free?"

Everyone had followed they talk with utmost attention. All were surprised at the change in tone he directed to discord. Not fear nor anger but just curiosity and strangely worry.

Twilight answered with a clearly confused tone "He has been reformed for 3 years now and everypony heard of his good deed" she directed a smile at Discord who smiled back. She turned to Starswirl again "I am sorry I have forgotten to introduce me. I am Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship"

Starswirl bowed deep. "Fair greetings Princess", he directed his gaze to the last Alicorn, "And who are you my dear if you allow me the question?"

Hiding a giggle behind her Hoof, Cadence smiled and said in a kind tone

"I am Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, Princess of Love but everypony can call me Princess Candance"

"Then I shall do as you wish my Princess" he bowed again and after he got up again he threw a questioning sideway glance at the rest of the mane six who stood to his right. He looked at Celestia "And…?" Celestia giggled behind a Hoof "These are the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. Appeljack the Honest, Rarity the Generous, Rainbowdash the Loyal, Pinkie Pie the Laughting and finally Fluttershy the Kind"

"Isn´t one missing" asked Starswirl "for I do not see the bearer of Magic unless..." he trailed off as he looked at Twilight or more specifically her Cutie Mark and understanding lit his eyes "I see that my spell has been finished. I tried to transform myself into an Alicorn to acquire greater Power but alt last, it was not meant to bee."

"Enough small talk now" said Celestia "in your Note that you send with your Phoenix you said you have urgent discoveries you wanted to discuss. So let us waist no more Time with pleasantries and get to what you want to say."

"But of course, but before I give my Information and Discoveries I have a simple request and a question for you, my Princess Celestia."

She only raised and eyebrow and made a hoof movement to say go on

"My request is, that you send the Guards away for what I have to say shall not appear to the general Public…." The other Princesses and the mane six just raised eyebrows and Discord looked bored because nothing was more Important than he is. (Except Fluttershy)

Celestia just nodded and looked at the Captain of the Day guards. He understood and he and his fellow Guards left the Throneroom.

"And my Question is, do you told anyone about my past and why I researched Magic?"

Everypony looked confused but Celestia just shook her Head.

"Then I shall tell you my Story so that you understand the Present and why I have not heard of Discords freedom or of the Element bearers.  
I do not originally come from this World. I came from another World entirely."

Loud gasp were heard from everyone except Celestia and Discord.  
"My story in this world began when I was 64 years old. I was a researcher and one of my spells went wrong. I got transported to this World by accident.

My next Ten years were spend researching a new form of magic under Celestia, who knew my story and she helped me every way she could.  
I created a Mirror, who would create a second Mirror at my arrival Destination. But the first one didn´t lead to my World. It lead to a World that was essentially a counterpart to this one. My second Try was more succesfull and i got back Home.

You need to know, where i come from, the magicals of the World Hide themselfes from the rest. We have not a pleasant History and as you may know, History likes to repeat itselfe. I am the Headmaster of one of our schools and Yesterday was the Sorting Ceremony."

 ***Insert long Explenation about Hogwards***

"So you now understand the General Situation. But that is not the Reason i am here today. No. The Reason i have has something to do with Discord."

Everypony looked slightly baffeld at Discord, who merely raised an eyebrow.

He of course knew of the World Starswirl came from. When he was a Statue he let his Consciousness drift through the Vail of the World into the Multiverse. He experiensed Life and Death multible times. He did not care afterwards because it was not his Body that died.

"And what, dear Starswirl, could your World possibly have that could Interest me?"

Starswirl smiled slighty because he knew what he said next would kill the good mood instantly and probably raise a Million Questions.

"Well dear Discord...how about your Son?"

Silence...

 **AAAAAAANNNND CLIFFHANGER! Have Fun ^^**


End file.
